yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kotori Itsuka/Pearl Dimension
Kotori Itsuka or better known as Efreet in her Spirit Form, serving as an Antagonist in Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement under <Black Percher>. She is the Spirit represent the fifth pillar of the "Sephiroth Tree", "Gevurah" and is the guard of Gevurah's room. Etymology Itsuka (五河) - means five rivers or either streams. Kotori (琴里) - means harp village or either in the harp. Efreet - supernatural creatures in Arab culture and Islam. Appearance Kotori has red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is tied with ribbons in black colored with having horn sticking out of it. She also has an anime antenna hair (アホ毛 ahoge) that always sticks out on the top of her head. Her Astral Dress resembles a God robes from Japanese Folktale. Having a loose white kimono with brown and pink details and the sleeves or either the end of the robe are covered with flames. She also having revealing neckline, obi and translucent sash around her. Personality Kotori is described as a charismatic and sometimes cynical leader. Kotori is also show loyalty same goes as the other spirits, she respects Luchia, determined that she won't let anyone get through from her and admired her ever since she saved her. Synopsis Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Kotori appeared as one of Black Percher's Servant, following her order fight against Team B of Fairy Tail which is Gajeel them. While the others are fighting, she and the team met at Gevurah's room, and soon was engaged in battle. Kotori later received an intercept order from Mythicalia and Black Percher like the other spirits, except for Tohka who was ordered to remained at her field no matter what happen. Kotori and Spirits were astonished when they soon arrived to the Binah's room. They were surprised to see the mysterious woman that has been identified as Dhampir one of the Demon Lords Alliance. They all were soon defeated by the woman one by another, later surprised her identity was. History Background Kotori and the others are once were humans in an unknown planet. Tohka stated that they are been denied by the people. One day, their planet were also been attacked by a Demon Lord but they were saved by Luchia from stopping the Demon Lord from destroying their planet. One point, they all met Luchia and were given powers by her, which turned them all to Spirits. Abilities & Powers Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., "Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Astral Dress: Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban , "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5") Cannon Mode: Megiddo 砲（メギド） Kotori Itsuka is born as a human and still is a human per se. However, she receives the powers of a Spirit by Luchia. Her powers are centered on the manipulation of flames that erupt from her body and can be used in close or ranged combat. Her angel Camael comes in the form of a large red halberd, but can be dismantled into Megiddo, a cannon powered by Kotori's own. Megiddo fires powerful energy beams that can overwhelm even the defenses of other Spirits. Kotori also has a powerful regeneration ability, basically, it is an ability that protects the user from certain death as long as the user has enough "mana." It also reverses all physical damage done on the person as if it never happened, but it only covers the recipient's body. Trivia * Kotori has the character for "5" (「五」河) in her name (even though it is in her family name), referring to the fifth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Power and Judgment." It is shown by her destructive spirit power. * Her spirit codename is Efreet. Efreet (or in several cases, "Ifrit") are a class of Infernal Jinn in Arabic and Islamic folklore.Kotori's astral dress, "Elohim Gibor", means "God of Battles", "Almighty God," or "God is a Hero" in Hebrew. * Her angel, Camael's, name means "The severity of God." * Camael is associated with the planet Mars. * Camael was claimed to be the leader of the forces that expelled Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden holding a flaming sword. * Kotori's "Megiddo" comes especially under the Greek name "Armageddon" according to the Book of Revelation. Armageddon itself become a byword for the end of the age. Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ex-Humans Category:Pearl Dimension